The present invention relates to an apparatus for writing and/or reading binary information on magnetic tapes, each contained in a cassette and wound on reels, comprising a pair of seats, each of which is adapted to accommodate a corresponding tape cassette and has a pair of hubs for driving the corresponding tape.